


day 4 - same team

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, CAMP COUNSELORS WOOP, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I was originally gonna put in my huuuge oihina camp counselor au, but ended up not making the cut. It's gold tho, so here take it pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 4 - same team

"Can you cut the crap for two seconds and focus on our goal," Oikawa spits, dragging his plastic canoe across the sandy dunes. Hinata huffs behind him, tripping over his own feet. Yaku is throwing a fit somewhere across the lake, demanding that they pass the baton off to him, and Oikawa knows he'll get his ass roasted when this is all over. 

 

"It'd be easier," Hinata fires back as he stumbles into the lake. They climb into the canoes at the same time and start paddling their way across it, ignoring the teasing calls from Bokuto ahead of them. "If my team captain actually acted like one," he adds, and Oikawa almost forgets what he'd originally said. He rolls his eyes, reaching the floating buoy and making a quick turn.

 

Hinata has some trouble with his, so Oikawa ruefully nudges the tip with his paddle, successfully turning the canoe for him. "How's that for leadership skills," he huffs, quickly paddling back. 

 

Next is the scavenger hunt, and the campers are all already surrounding the first location. The adolescent chants fills Oikawa's head, and he makes a beeline towards where Yaku and Lev are standing. It's easy finding the items from there, except for the acorn that someone wrote onto their list. Yaku is fuming, because no acorns have fallen this season, and Lev has offered to lift him up into a tree. 

 

In the end, Hinata makes the trip, quickly scaling one of the oak trees. He shakes a branch and a few come down. Lev whoops from beside him. Oikawa grabs the acorns and thrusts them into the bag, before thrusting them into Lev's arms. Him and Yaku are on a mad dash to the next destination soon after.

 

As Hinata climbs back down, his foot slips on one of the branches, and he comes sliding down the tree. His hands are wildly grasping for anything to hold on to, but just can't seem to find purchase. Normally, Oikawa would have laughed at the demise of the shrimp, but his heart catches in his throat, and he finds himself lurching towards the base of the tree.

 

His heroic captain act would have gone smoothly, really, if Hinata's foot hadn't collided with the side of his face. "Holy shit," he breathes, once Hinata is in his arms. His face feels sore as heck, like a million bees just stung his cheek. Hinata is quivering like a leaf in his arms, and Oikawa catalogues the scratches on his arms to see if any of them are bad enough to take to Sugawara and the other health counselors. 

 

It seems the fall just shook the guy up, and Oikawa considers the possibility of him hitting his head. "Hey," he barks, shaking Hinata by the shoulder. Hinata blinks, eyes wide and dazed. "Are you okay?" It takes a moment for him to answer, but he eventually nods his head, orange curls bouncing with the movement. 

 

Oikawa's about to get up and leave, when he notices Hinata's hesitance to do the same. Normally, he's all fired up, ready to prove to everyone in the outdoor sports department (and everyone at Camp Cherry Blossom, for that matter) that he's a good person. But now, he seems confused and embarrassed, nothing like OIkawa's ever seen before. He's still wet from the canoe race, and the water glistens on his tan skin. His eyes are wide, like a deer caught in headlights, and his lips are flushed pink.

 

Oikawa reaches a hand out, gently placing it on his elbow. " _Hey_ ," he repeats, softer this time. Hinata glances up, face so close and so red. "You're okay," he reassures, thumb gently caressing the skin on his forearm. Hinata gulps, nodding like he did before. Oikawa unconsciously leans forward, until he can feel Hinata's breath fan across his face, and he can smell the lake water fresh on his skin, until he can almost press his lips--

 

"Oikawa-san! Shou-chan!" Someone calls, and Oikawa rips away from his entrancement. A group of campers come bounding over, all worriedly looking on. "The outdoor sports department is winning," one of them informs, glancing back in the direction they'd come from. "They're in the final lap now!"

 

Oikawa gives a dazzling smile, the one he knows makes all the twelve year-old girls on camp swoon. "Really? Nice," he says, glancing back at Hinata with false--or maybe not?--concern. "Shou-chan hurt himself, so we won't be there for a while." The campers nod and scurry off, giggling and talking amongst themselves. Oikawa spares one last look at Hinata, before standing up. He offers a hand to him, and Hinata hesitantly takes it, fingers tightly clutching Oikawa's. 

 

They don't say a word all the way back to the main grounds.

 

 

 


End file.
